Das Leben der Hazel C
by Moraha
Summary: Es geht um eine Frau, die über ihr leben erzählt, viele außergewöhnliche Menschen kennenlernt und dinge erlebt... (meine summarys... kopfschüttel lest selbst!)
1. Prolog

Das Leben der Hazel C.  
  
Prolog  
  
Mein Name ist Hazel Cassidy, und seit 26 Jahren beglücke ich nun schon die Zaubererwelt mit meinem Dasein. Beglücken? Na ja, vielleicht auch eher nicht...  
  
Hier beginnt nun mein Buch, indem ich euch über mein Leben berichten will. Ich weiß nicht ob es überhaupt jemanden interessiert, doch ich muss einfach mal alles aufschreiben. Eigentlich möchte ich euch hauptsächlich von den jetzigen Ereignissen berichten, doch dazu müsst ihr schon etwas mehr von mir wissen. Also... Keep on reading. 


	2. Von Kindesbeinen an

Von Kindesbeinen an...  
  
Mein Leben an sich war und ist nicht sehr aufregend oder spannend. Es  
gibt keine  
  
außergewöhnlichen Dinge oder Ereignisse, außer der Erkenntnis das ich  
ohne eine  
  
Mutter aufgewachsen bin. Doch komischerweise bin ich sogar ziemlich gut  
damit  
  
umgegangen. Warum? Fragt mich nicht. Ich habe meine Mutter immer geliebt,  
doch  
  
ich war schon als 6-jährige, als meine Mutter starb, außergewöhnlich gut  
darin meine  
  
Gefühle zu verbergen; so wie ich es heute noch tue. Irgendwann dann ,  
wenn ich  
  
nachts in meinem Bett liege und das Mondlicht in mein Zimmer fällt,  
bricht dann alles  
  
aus mir heraus. Alle Gefühle die man fühlen kann, wüten dann in meinem  
Herzen:  
  
Wut, Trauer, Enttäuschung, Freude....  
  
Doch ich schweife mal wieder ab. Zurück zum Thema.  
  
Meine Mutter und mein Vater haben sich immer geliebt, nie habe ich auch  
nur den  
  
kleinsten ernsthaften Streit der beiden miterlebt, und darüber bin ich  
ausgesprochen  
  
froh. Ich glaube als ich jünger war, hätte es mich ziemlich belastet. Nun  
ja, meine  
  
ersten Lebensjahre hier auf dieser Welt waren einfach nur schön. Es gibt  
nur wenige  
  
schlechte Erinnerungen für mich. Habe ich schon erwähnt das ich einen  
großen  
  
Bruder habe? Das sollte ich, denn mit ihm verknüpfe ich viele schöne  
Erinnerungen.  
  
Ja, mein Bruder Jamie; allseits beliebt und immer gut gelaunt. Heute noch  
habe ich mit ihm engen Kontakt.  
  
Ich habe meinen Vater noch nie so total fertig gesehen, wie an dem Tag  
als meine Mutter gestorben ist. Durch dieses Ereignis in frühen Jahren  
hatten mein Bruder und ich ein noch besseres Verhältnis zu unserem Vater,  
denn das ganze hat uns schon ziemlich zusammen geschweißt. (Ich schreibe  
alles durcheinander, ich glaube ich muss noch üben das ganze nach der  
reihe zu schreiben; aber wenn einem so viele Gedanken im Kopf  
herumschwirren und einem so viel einfällt was man schreiben will, fällt  
das nicht so leicht. Ich war schon immer etwas chaotisch...)  
Mein Vater sagt immer noch zu mir, wie ähnlich ich meiner Mutter doch bin  
und er hat recht. Ich habe ihre blonden Haare, ihre kleine Stupsnase,  
ihre zierliche, schmale Figur und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Und zu  
eben diesen haselnussbraunen Augen sagte mir meine Mutter kurz vor ihrem  
Tod einen unvergesslichen Satz: "Als ich das erste Mal in deine Augen  
schaute, wusste ich dein Name ist Hazel." (A/N: Hazel engl. für Hasel)  
Den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Tonfall werde ich bestimmt nie  
mehr vergessen. Ihr Gesicht, ausgemergelt und voller Sorgenfalten, hatte  
einen Ausdruck des Träumens.... und auch der Freude. Ihre zittrige Stimme  
war so voller Liebe... ich bin froh das sie in diesem Zustand einschlafen  
durfte.  
  
Hmm, was gibt es noch über meine Jahre vor Hogwarts zu erzählen? Meine  
aller erste, "große" Liebe! Der "Glückliche" war ein kleiner blonder  
Junge, ziemlich dürr und hager, namens Mickey Fullhorn, der eine  
besondere Vorliebe für Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen  
hatte. Das ging sogar so weit, dass er die Bohnen anstatt sie zu essen,  
gesammelt hat. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, er legte sie in seinen extra  
zugelegten Schrank und stellte kleine Schilder dazu welche  
Geschmacksrichtung sie hatten. Ziemlich verrückt, was?!  
Aber damals war ich total begeistert von ihm und wir trafen uns so gut  
wie jeden Tag, doch eines Tages hatten wir einen fürchterlichen Streit.  
Ich hatte den total bescheuerten Einfall, alle seine Bohnen, um ihn zu  
ärgern, aufzuessen. Das fand Mickey natürlich ganz und gar nicht lustig  
und er hat es mir nie verziehen. Ich weiß nicht was aus ihm geworden ist,  
komischerweise tauchte er nie in Hogwarts auf.  
In dieser Zeit bevor ich in Hogwarts war, hing ich pausenlos mit Jamie,  
meinem Bruder rum, und als er dann eines Tages seinen Brief aus Hogwarts  
erhielt, vermisste ich ihn sehr und fühlte mich total alleine. Oft saß  
ich stundenlang in meinem Zimmer und las irgendwelche Bücher die mich im  
Grunde gar nicht interessierten. Ob draußen strahlender Sonnenschein  
herrschte oder schwere, dunkle Regenwolken den Himmel bedeckten, ich  
vergrub mich in meinem Zimmer und mein Vater begann sich Sorgen zu  
machen. Er versuchte mich für irgendetwas zu begeistern, doch ich hatte  
zu nichts Lust und wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Ferien, in denen mein  
Bruder wieder mal seinen Rotschopf durch meine Zimmertür steckte, um  
draußen mit mir zu spielen oder einfach nur da zu sein.  
  
Doch eines Tages bekam ich den Brief aus Hogwarts und ich war so froh wie  
schon lange nicht mehr. Mein Vater war traurig und bedrückt da er ja nun  
die meiste Zeit ganz allein war, doch damals habe ich das glatt übersehen  
in meiner Vorfreude. Heute verstehe ich meinen Vater. Allein zu sein ist  
eine schreckliche Sache...  
Auch jetzt in diesem Moment, wo ich hier in meinem Zimmer sitze und nur  
pausenlos schreibe und schreibe, würde ich mir wünschen das unten jemand  
sitzt, um da zu sein, wenn ich ihn brauche. Doch da unten sitzt niemand;  
da ist einfach niemand....  
Aber es hat auch eine gute Seite, daran Single zu sein, wie ich das  
mindestens einmal im Monat durch meine beste Freundin Gwen erfahren darf.  
Denn immer wenn sie einer von diesen unmöglichen Kerlen versetzt oder  
verletzt hat, ruft sie mich an und klagt wie schrecklich es ihr doch  
geht. In solchen Momenten könnte ich Luftsprünge machen, dass ich mir  
keinen von diesen rücksichtslosen Typen "angeschafft" habe; jedenfalls  
nicht im Moment.  
  
Ich erzähl euch einfach mal ein bisschen über Gwen, meine liebeskranke  
Freundin. (  
Sie ist ziemlich verrückt, vorlaut, stur, leicht egoistisch, neigt zur  
überheblichkeit und ist manchmal auch ein bisschen arrogant, aber  
trotzdem liebe und schätze sie sehr als meine beste Freundin. Mit ihr  
kann man lachen, weinen oder die totale schei** machen. Und ich könnte  
ihr auch alles erzählen. Nur meistens tue ich das nicht. Ich vertraue ich  
zwar, aber trotzdem kann ich nicht gut über meine Gefühle reden und  
verstecken tue ich sie ja sowieso vor der "Außenwelt".  
Jetzt bin ich schon wieder vom eigentlichen Thema, meinen Jahren vor  
Hogwarts, abgewichen. Aber eigentlich kann ich zu denen sowieso nicht  
mehr viel sagen; also mache ich mal Schluss für's erste! Doch das zweite  
chap. ist nicht fern.... 


	3. Unter vielen und doch allein

Unter vielen und doch allein....  
  
Als mein Vater Jamie und mich am 1.September nach King's Cross fuhr, war ich schon richtig aufgeregt und als es dann auch noch auf Gleis 9 ¾ ging, wurde mir fast schon schlecht vor Aufregung und Vorfreude. Ich wollte diese riesige Halle mit der verzauberten Decke betreten oder durch die vielen, verzweigten, oft endlosen Gänge flanieren, von denen mir Jamie schon so oft detailliert berichtet hatte, weil ich es immer wieder hören wollte. Der Zug stand schon vor uns und stieß dicken, schwarzen Rauch aus; ich konnte nicht eine Sekunde mehr warten, ich musste in den Zug. So verabschiedete ich mich schnell von meinem Vater und zog Jamie mit in den Zug. Sofort stoppte ich überrascht um mich überall umzuschauen, so als wollte ich alles was ich jetzt sah in mich aufsaugen um mich immer wieder daran nähren zu können. Wir suchten uns ein leeres Abteil und verstauten unsere Koffer und die Käfige unserer Eulen. Meine gute Abigail, eine junge Waldohreule, die ich einige Tage zuvor in der Winkelgasse erworben hatte und Jamie, seinen Herkules, einen erfahrenen, prächtigen Uhu. So ließen wir uns auf die Sitze fallen und bald fuhr der Zug auch schon ratternd an. In unserem Abteil war es bis zur Abfahrt voller geworden. Zu uns gesellt hatten sich ein kleiner schüchtern wirkender, braunhaariger Junge der eine wild flatternde Eule im Käfig zu beruhigen versuchte; ein rothaariges hochnäsig dreinschauendes Mädchen mit einem laut schnurrenden, schwarzen Kater im Arm und ein unscheinbares, ruhiges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit einer verängstigt und schmutzig wirkenden getigerten Katze zu ihren Füßen. Die Rothaarige warf dem anderen Mädchen immer wieder herablassende Blicke zu, und so wie sie sich aufführte machte sie jetzt schon einen schlechten Eindruck auf mich.  
  
Nach ca. 15 Minuten Fahrt öffnete sich plötzlich unsere Abteiltür und herein trat ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit roten Locken und glänzenden Augen; sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und blieb an Jamie hängen. Sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, rannte auf meinen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Mit meinen 11 Jahren starrte ich sie an als wären sie das 8. Weltwunder und auch die anderen im Abteil schauten die beiden unentwegt an, bis sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. Mein Bruder strahlte, machte eine ausladende Geste und sagte mit stolzer Stimme: "Das hier ist Jane, meine Freundin!". Er wandte sich Jane zu, zeigte auf mich und stellte mich ihr vor. Freundlich gab sie mir die Hand und ließ sich vor mir auf den Sitz plumpsen. Wir drei unterhielten uns so ziemlich die ganze Fahrt, wenn man das Unterhaltung nennen kann, die beiden redeten so gut wie nur darüber wie sehr sie sich doch vermisst hätten und so eine Gefühlsduselei. Mit elf habe ich davon keinen Deut verstanden.  
  
Als ich dann letztendlich mit all den anderen Erstklässlern die große Halle betrat war ich einfach total überwältigt! Auch wenn die verzauberte Decke voller Wolken war, ich war so guter Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit zitternden Fingern setzte ich den Sprechenden Hut auf und hörte ein Seufzen an meinem Ohr. "Mmh, schwere Entscheidung.... Mutig, aber klug, extrem klug.... Ich denke für dich wäre am besten... RAVENCLAW!!!" Mit zitternden Knien machte ich mich also auf zum Tisch der Ravenclaws, die mich mit lautem Beifall empfingen. Doch auch dieser tosende Applaus munterte mich nicht auf, denn mein Bruder war in Gryffindor! Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen, trotz der gerade eben gewonnenen Erkenntnis bei Jane, der Freundin meines Bruders, im Haus zu sein.  
  
Die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts rauschten an mir vorbei, wie die Landschaft im Hogwarts Express in voller Fahrt vorbei rauscht, und ich fühlte mich unendlich alleine hier in diesem riesiggroßen Gebäude. Allein zu sein, ja dieses Gefühl kannte ich auch damals schon. Ich hatte keine richtigen Freunde, außer die seltenen Versuche von Jane mich irgendwo zu integrieren. Sie war bestimmt von Jamie animiert worden, da war ich mir total sicher. Im Lauf der Zeit lernte ich Gwen, von der ich ja schon im 1. Kapitel berichtet habe und die immer noch meine beste Freundin ist, kennen. Sie war ebenfalls in Ravenclaw und eine Erstklässlerin wie ich. Wir waren und sind sehr verschieden und wahrscheinlich verstehen wir uns gerade deswegen so gut. So wendete sich mein erstes Jahr doch noch zum Guten und so fuhr ich glücklich und zufrieden in den nächsten Sommerferien nach Hause.  
  
Mein zweites Schuljahr war ähnlich dem ersten, ereignislos und ziemlich langweilig. Ganz anders als ich mir Hogwarts vorgestellt hatte. Gwens liebster Zeitvertreib war damals schon, den älteren Jungs hinterherzulaufen und von ihnen zu schwärmen. Ihr liebstes Opfer: mein Bruder. Sie schnallte einfach nicht, das sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte; er liebte Jane, Jane liebte ihn; alles in allem: Sie waren unzertrennlich. Naja, das war erst mal vorerst das nächste Kapitel. Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich die Hogwarts-Jahre etwas abhandele, aber ich will ja eigentlich auf die jetzigen Ereignisse hinaus. 


End file.
